Known in the art is an airborne vehicle for long-distance non-stop flights at supersonic flight speeds,said vehicle comprising, a fuselage, a wing with a hinge joint for tilting the wing outboard panel in a horizontal plane, a gas-turbine power plant mounted on the tailplane, a landing gear, and flight controls.
The heretofore-known airborne vehicle Boeing 2707 has been developed by the Boeing Co. (cf. the journal "Technical information", Bureau of Technical Information under the CentraI-Hydrodynamic Institute, No. 15, 1967, pp. 11-29 (in Russian).
However, the known technical solution fails to reduce the operational expenses of such an airborne vehicle with a gas-turbine power plant operating on a hydrocarbon fuel for double-increased or more distances of the so-called "flight-range parameter" MIK, where M stands for the Mach number, I means the specific impulse of the power plant, and K indicates the L/D ratio, said parameter being used for assessing the efficiency of an airborne vehicle, while the value of said parameter is inversely proportional to the airborne vehicle operational costs (c.f. "Hypersonic transport aircraft" by Ya.N.Gaukman, Transport PH, 1967, pp. 17-22 (in Russian)
One more airborne vehicle for long-distance port-stop flights at supersonic speeds is known to comprise a fuselage,a wing with a hinge joint for tilting the outboard wing panel in a horizontal plane, an underwing hydrocarbon-fuel fired power plant, a landing gear, and flight controls (cf. B. Sweetmann and G. Warwick "Blackjack: Soviet B-1 or better?", journal Flight International, No. 12, 1982, pp. 1700-1704).
The aforementioned known technical solution, however, also fails to reduce the vehicle operational costs for increased range of non-stop flight and specified payload due to a low value of the "flight range parameter" MIK applied in the Ya.N.Gaukhman's technique for assessing the efficiency of an airborne vehicle.